


Purrfect present for me, not so much for you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dean gets cockblocked by a cat, Kitten, M/M, a bit funny, birthday fic, dean antics, interpret this how you will, late present, really just domestic stuff, sassy kitten, small mention of seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Belated Roman birthday fic. For Roman's birthday Dean gets Roman a kitten but things don't go to plan when the kitten seems to have its own ideas for Roman and it's sinking it's claws inI know how this summary may seem but I promise it's not so dark, it's a lot more lighthearted. Honestly it's just Dean bringing Roman a birthday kitten then having to fight for his attention/affection with it





	Purrfect present for me, not so much for you

When Dean comes home Roman knows something is different, the way he bounces on his heels through the door just full of excitement is only half a tell. It's the way his eyes sparkle with more then just the regular mischief as he leads him back towards the couch that gives it away. The fact that his so preoccupied he barely accepts Roman's kiss of greeting doesn't help Dean's fain at normality. With a stern 'keep them shut' he's sure is accompanied with a point of Dean's finger in front of his face, an action he can't see but rather feel with his eyes screwed closed

He hears Dean running back out the door, screen door clanking loudly behind him only a moment later. Roman expects him to dash back inside just as quickly but after a few minutes with no sound he begins to worry, it's unlike Dean to be this long even for a prank 

Roman had long since found relief in Dean's lack of patience over the years, despite the many complicated situations it got them into it also alerted Roman to times for true worry. He was just about to open his eyes and get up when he heard it 

Small at first and so quiet he wasn't even sure it was real until the screen door slowly creaked open and the soft cooing of Dean was quiet but still very much there. Confusion and relief flooded his body at the same time, leaving him all but paralysed with silence. Limp as he waited patiently with his eyes closed, not opening them even as the couch dipped slightly with Dean's weight settling beside him

He could feel movement, small that could easily be Dean trying to hold back his usual squirming energy for some unknown reason or just him trying to settle comfortably

Dean gasped and when a small tongue flicked against his cheek his eyes opened, sandpaper and silk, not Dean. They fell on a small bundle of fur happily squirming in Dean's outstretched hands, red ribbon tied proudly around it's neck as their eyes met and it meowed loudly. Squirming anew as if to escape Dean's grasp and Roman couldn't help a small smile at the useless attempt, Dean had a grip as iron as his will when he wanted

As Dean seemed to struggle with the kitten and it's odd personality Roman took in the small creature. The red ribbon around it's neck held a tag that explained it's purpose, so this is what Dean had been fussing over, the 'super special birthday gift' that he himself had totally forgotten about

At over a week late Roman couldn't say he was disappointed by the endearing little present, in fact it was probably the best thing Dean had ever gotten him. The red ribbon played against the tortdark colour of it's fur so well and he watched as it settled completely in Dean's hands at his touch. Dean huffing a pout at the purr he had received from the small creature, so small in fact Roman was certain it was the runt of it's litter

That didn't matter to him though as he focused on a familiar chocolate coloured pupil, only one he now realised as the poor little kitten was missing the other one. "I picked him up at the pound" Dean says after a moment and this time when he runs his fingers through the domestic shorthairs fur he gently removes the ribbon

"I love him Dean" Roman admits, looking up with eyes full of love. Names run through his head for the ex stray even as he leans in to kiss Dean 

A small paw against his chest stops him and when he glances down he gets a hopeful eye and a meow. Dean huffs even as Roman smiles, after all the kitten was already blocking him from taking advantage of Roman's gratitude. Roman doesn't seem to notice his pout as he scoops up the small bundle of fur, who is all to happy to roll and purr with the attention it's being shown. Dean's eyes narrow, he is officially jealous of and hates that kitten

"Is somebody hungry" Roman coos as he stands, fingers brushing through the soft fur of the kittens belly. When it meows back as if in answer Roman beams and Dean is powerless to do anything but follow him into the kitchen to get some milk

Roman doesn't hesitate to set the small creature up on their kitchen counter while he goes looking for some milk in the fridge. "Ro that's so unhygienic" Dean makes a fuss over something Roman's usually fussing about but he doesn't take notice as he pulls out an empty milk carton. "Dean did you drink all the milk again" when Roman narrows his eyes Dean looks sheepish. "You know not to put the empty carton back in the fridge, how many times do I gotta tell you that Dean" Dean sighs glancing down at the kitten who is all too happily licking it's paw 

Roman shakes his head as he searches through the fridge "I'm gonna gave to go out and get some more stuff anyway" he mutters to himself mostly as he sets the empty carton on the floor by the bin. Dean looks down almost guiltily when Roman looks up making the other man sigh as he takes the few steps needed to reach him 

Tilting his chin up with two fingers he gently makes Dean look at him as he blocks him against the counter with his body and free hand. A small amount of colour fills Dean's cheeks "what am I going to do with you" he says fondly and Dean swallows, working up to a response "I've got a few ideas" he manages his signature smirk. Roman's smile broadens to a grin "oh yeah? I'd love to hear all about them when I get back" Dean groans softly "tease" he chuckles lightly "mm consider it discipline" his nose nuzzles against Dean's and neither hear the soft meow as finally he seals their lips 

Dean melts into the kiss his been waiting for, for the three seconds it lasts then something small hits his arm and Roman pulls back. It shouldn't of horrified him when he looked down to the bundle now in Roman's arms, one eye seeming to glare as it hissed at him but he was. The kitten had just gotten between them, again 

Roman for all his care is checking the small ball of fur over, their intimate moment completely forgotten. "Your quite the flyer" he laughs softly when he's sure the daring jump from the kitchen counter into them to get into Roman's fumbling arms hadn't hurt him. "I've got the perfect name for you" Roman's smile is almost enough to subside Dean's mood, almost 

"Welcome to the family Seth" Dean freezes, Seth. His eyes meet Roman's and they share a look, he knows they will be talking in depth about this tomorrow but for today Seth was just somebody they use to know that now happens to share a name and Dean glared, a personality with the newest addition to their little family

With Roman cuddling the kitten close he suddenly doubts they'll be doing anything fun today but still he pouts in the hopes of getting another kiss. However Roman leans down at a small almost distressed meow and presses his lips to the top of the kittens head. Happy purrs follow that just seem to make Roman beam but Dean's too busy glaring at a kitten who appears smug in his eyes just like the man of his namesake, Dean would not lose this time either


End file.
